


wished upon a star

by chanbaeknchill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (and yes i just love letting doyoung call Johnny john dont judge me ;w;), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, dONT TOUCH ME, i love johndo with my whole heart, its just them on a date and they love each other very much, this is unnecessarily cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaeknchill/pseuds/chanbaeknchill
Summary: It was the way the city lights were shimmering in Doyoung’s dark eyes, the way his skin was glowing under the night sky, how much joy was audible in his soft voice while he was talking about the things he loved...
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	wished upon a star

It was the way the city lights were shimmering in Doyoung’s dark eyes, the way his skin was glowing under the night sky, how much joy was audible in his soft voice while he was talking about the things he loved...

Johnny was head over heels in love with this man, just looking at and listening to him was filling his heart with nothing but pure joy and adoration, making it feel like it was about to burst any second. He never loved like this before, never felt so many things for someone at once, never felt like a slave to his emotions. Yet, there he was, lying on his side next to Doyoung who was excitedly babbling about his new favourite show, trying not to spoil anything but still accidentally doing so here and there. Johnny didn’t care though. He enjoyed it way too much to see how passionate his boyfriend was about that show to worry about any big plot twist revealed to him.  
He felt so lucky to be there with Doyoung, that they were able to see each other and spent the whole day together after a couple of weeks of intense schedules. Sometimes, he worried that such phases would mean the end of them, that their relationship wouldn’t last because they couldn’t stand being apart from each other for too long but he always told himself not to lose himself in such negative thoughts and doubts. They were happy and appreciating each other at all times and he never got the impression that Doyoung was an overly clingy person. He has always been pretty independent and it was just one of the many reasons why Johnny fell in love with him. He considered their relationship as very mature and healthy and he needed that, both of them did. They had been through a lot of shit with their previous partners, things they were still affected by but patiently working through with one another. 

Johnny’s lips curved up in a smile, Doyoung’s eyes staring into nowhere, just ahead of himself as he explained a complex relationship between two of the characters in the show. Johnny was so happy, listening but also stuck in his thoughts about Doyoung and how precious he was to him.  
As the more or less one sided conversation slowly came to an end and Doyoung was just stating some random facts in between breaks of silence Johnny couldn’t fight the urge to kiss him any longer. Slowly, he pushed himself up and leaned closer to Doyoung who, at first, didn’t notice his boyfriend approaching him with half lidded eyes which displayed more love than Doyoung could ever imagine anyone was able to feel.  
It took him a short moment to realise what was about to happen, his cheeks glowing and Johnny’s lips already so close to his own. He found it so endearing. Johnny has always been like this, lost in his thoughts until he couldn’t control himself anymore. Doyoung noticed a while ago that Johnny wasn’t fully listening anymore. He wasn’t offended by it though and knew that he was interested and paying attention but still lost in his own head, thinking about whatever. This time however, he knew it was himself plastered all over Johnny’s mind. It wasn’t hard to notice.  
  
Never in his life did someone appreciate him like that, liked him so much and there it was again, that oh so familiar dizziness which accompanied him whenever he was to spend time with Johnny. His heart was racing, his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning, body trembling from excitement, belly tingling and brain feeling all fuzzy. The way Johnny made him feel was indescribable but he didn’t worry about that anymore. Over the course of one and a half years he learned that some feelings didn’t need to be put in words in the first place.  
His love for Johnny wasn’t to be described by any action, any words or any looks, yet, they both knew it was there and he felt very loved by Johnny too even when the latter was struggling just the same way as Doyoung.

Then it happened, Johnny’s lips found their place on top of Doyoung’s, shortly, delicately kissing him but still causing his heart to jump, skip several beats, his eyes fluttering shut. It was sweet, it was raw, it was surprising. This kiss wasn’t thought through, more a reaction to what was going on inside of Johnny and Doyoung was thankful to be able to get gifted a small portion of it which was still more than he ever expected.  
 _"John.."_ He breathed once Johnny’s lips left his, his eyes now half lidded just like his lover’s, looking right into the pair in front of him. " _You are so beautiful.."_ Was all that could escape Johnny’s lips before they screamed for Doyoung’s again, forcing him to close the gap between their mouths once more but with much more force this time.  
Slowly, Doyoung started to untangle his legs which had been crossed this whole time, making space for Johnny and letting him dominate the kiss, the latter’s hands soon cupping his face. Doyoung could feel that this wasn’t it though, that this was just the start of many more kisses, that he would soon be trapped underneath the other with his back on the big but slightly damp blanket they had been resting on for hours already.  
He wouldn’t complain though, Johnny could throw him in a lake as long as he could feel the other close in return. 

_"I love you so much."_ Doyoung was left breathless as Johnny whispered these words to him, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips which were quickly pecked by Johnny who let his thumbs brush over Doyoung’s warm skin one last time before lowering his hands. " _I love you, too."_ Doyoung breathed back, snaking his arms around Johnny’s neck and pulling him closer again.  
Johnny’s hands were now placed on the blanket on either side of Doyoung as their lips collided in yet another kiss, a passionate one, lips rhythmically dis- and reconnecting, heads titled to opposite sides and chests touching once Doyoung found himself pressed down on the blanked just as expected.  
  
It was wild, it was exciting, it was romantic and filled with nothing but love.  
Doyoung’s heart was soaring and Johnny’s body vibrating. Their connection recharging their bodies to a point where it felt like they were about to overload.  
Doyoung lived for this, for Johnny’s carefree personality, for the way Johnny was claiming him as his with no shame and Johnny knew that, knew that Doyoung loved the thrill, loved to be shown off no matter how embarrassed he might feel about it.  
They were like puzzle pieces, a perfect fit in every aspect of their lives and as Doyoung’s eyes met Johnny’s again, the kiss being broken, Johnny felt it, felt that their connection was meant to be, that this was how it was supposed to be. It may sound cheesy to other people, Johnny knew that, but he had no doubt in it, in fate, and that he and Doyoung were bound to happen.

He slowly reached out for Doyoung’s cheek again, almost hesitantly as he lost sense of reality a short while ago, afraid that Doyoung would vanish if he touched him too carelessly, his slightly sweaty fingertips brushing over the soft skin they were so familiar with.  
No more words were exchanged for the following minutes, only gazes, touches and kisses and Johnny hoped that Doyoung felt the same way about him, not knowing that their eternal love was wished upon a star by his boyfriend earlier that night.  
  
Doyoung never wanted to miss Johnny either.

**Author's Note:**

> im such a hoe for johndo watch me as i dedicate my whole life to them  
> also, im not really satisfied with this but yeah its just how it is now i guess  
> 


End file.
